steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gdzieś gdzie zajdzie Słońce odc.12 Czerwone róże i białe stokrotki
Czerwone róże i białe stokrotki — 12 odcinek z serii pt. :Gdzieś gdzie zajdzie Słońce". Wystąpiła w nim piosenka śpiewana przez Korala i Oktavię. Streszczenie Octavia wraz z Koralem wyruszają za miasto na misję. W tym odcinku Koral próbuje poderwać Octavię. Fabuła Klejnoty myły naczynia po obiedzie. Octi wraz z Koralem je wycierali. - I jak mniej więcej czujesz się w nowej formie Koral? - zapytała się Perła czyszcząc zabrudzenia po zapiekance warzywnej. - Wiesz teraz to czuję się taki ,,poręczny" - zażartował sobie klejnot. Cymofan i Octavia zrozumiały to i się zaśmiały. Koral w pewnym momencie tak bardzo zapatrzył się na uśmiechniętą Octavię, że upuścił talerz i go potłukł. - Koral ty niezdaro!-nakrzyczała na klejnot fioletowo włosa. - Aj, wybaczcie posprzątam to- zdenerwował się i zaczynał sprzątać resztki potłuczonej porcelany. - Może Ci pomóc?- zapytała się Octavia. - Nie! Jeszcze coś ci się stanie-powiedział gwałtownie- S-sam to potłukłem, więc sam to posprzątam. Dziewczyna podeszła do szafki i wyciągnęła szufelkę i miotełkę. - Ale ja Ci pomagałam wycierać- przychodzi i zgarnia na szufelkę resztki talerza-poza tym razem szybciej to posprzątamy i szybciej skończymy wycierać naczynia. - N-no w sumie... - zarumienił się spuszczając głowę-... razem raźniej. - Poczekajcie zaraz wracam- powiedziała podekscytowana Cymofan. Wyszła z kuchni do swojego pokoju. Wraca po 5 minutach z uśmiechem na twarzy- Perełko potrzebuje twojej pomocy. Na wzgórzach pojawiły się mutanty i musimy je zniszczyć. - A co z misją za miastem?- zdziwiła się odkładając na suszarkę widelce. - Najwyraźniej Koral i Octi muszą się tym zająć- puściła oczko do Korala- Poza tym to nic wielkiego. Wierz mi dadzą sobie radę. - Hmmmm... - zaczyna się zastanawiać- Wiesz. Chyba masz rację. Niestety dziś Octavio nie będziemy w komplecie. Poradzicie sobie? - Pewnie!- krzyknął zadowolony Koral- Bo jak nie my to kto. -Dokładnie- mówi pewnie dziewczyna. . Piosenka: "Ta misja czeka na nas" ( oryginalna: "Wiedzie nas szlak") Oktavia :Już czas by się ruszyć,w tych beztroskich zabaw kres. Spójrzmy na ten piękny świat, bo ta misja czeka gdzieś. Nie traćmy czasu więc, gnajmy na nią co tchu. Oktavia i Koral :Bo ta misja tam gdzieś czeka na nas. (instrumental) Oktavia W tle :Czeka na naaaaas Koral :Wiem że to wyzwanie dla nas wielkie jest. W duecie ciężko będzie lecz nie poddamy się. Patrzę ja na Ciebie i szczerze powiem że''' i Koral :Razem to my nie damy się. Ta misja czeka na naaaaas. Koral i Octavia ciągle jechali pociągiem. - Zobacz Koral-pokazała palcem- jakie piękne pola stokrotek. Wyglądają jak chmurka. -Faktycznie- kiwnął głową- nazbieram Ci takich. - Słucham?- uśmiechnęła się zarazem była zdziwiona. Zanim się obejrzała klejnot wziął ją na ręce i zeskoczyli razem z wagonu. - Proszę- odstawił ją na ziemię- pięknie tu prawda? -Tak tu jest bajecznie- oglądała się na wszystkie strony- ale co z misją? - Niedaleko- idzie przed siebie- z 500 metrów mamy do teleportera. Poszli razem przed siebie. Weszli na portal i przenieśli się w przepiękne miejsce. Świątynia pod wodospadem. - Wow- powiedziała Octavia- byłam tu. - Serio? - Podczas wyprawy z Wolfem odwiedziliśmy to miejsce. Znaleźliśmy je dzięki holoperle. - To ty spotkałaś tam holoperłę? - Tak- przejeżdża dłonią po wyrytych w skale symbolach- opowiedziała mi dość dużo o zabytkach związanymi z klejnotami. - A właśnie -podrapał się po brodzie- dowiedziałaś się czegoś z tego nagrania? -Oczywiście- wchodzi do środka pomieszczenia- zobaczyłam nowy klejnot na nagraniu i widziałam Homeworld. - Widziałaś Homeworld?! - Tak- przechodzą tunelem- A ten klejnot nazywał się... chwila... mmmmmm.... Imperialny Granat, coś takiego. - Czekaj. To imię obija mi się o uszy- drapie się po brodzie- Jestem pewien że... Uważaj!!! W tym momencie z dziury wychodzi macka, która o mało co nie zabiła Octavii. Koral aktywował topór. Kij miał chyba z 1,5 metra. Już miał go atakować lecz Octavia go zatrzymała. -Czekaj!- łapie go za ramie- Atak frontalny nic tu nie zdziała. Musimy zastosować dobrą taktykę. -Racja...-powiedział zakłopotany Koral- to jaki jest plan? -Hmmm... Najpierw to my gdzieś się schowajmy aby to coś nas nie dziabnęło a ja dopracuje swój plan. -Tak jest szefie! -zabrał ją na ręce i skakał skała na skałę wysoko, aż wreszcie byli na kamiennej półce. Obok w ścianie znajdowała się szczelina. Weszli do niej. Octavia usiadła i zastanawiała się nad taktyką. Koral z kolei bardzo się zarumienił. Nie dlatego że był na misji tylko ze swoją ukochaną, ale i znajdował się tuż naprzeciwko niej. Zrobiło się trochę gorąco. - Uchhh- wzdycha Octavia- duszno się trochę zrobiło. -Aj. Wybacz już wychodzę. Klejnot wyszedł ze szczeliny i usiadł na półce. Rozmyślam nad radami Cymofan dotyczącymi podrywania dziewczyn. - Już wiem!- krzyknęła dziewczyna wychodząc ze środka- Ale najpierw chwilę poczekajmy. -Emmmm... - odwraca wzrok i drapie się po głowie- Wiesz cieszę się że jestem na misji z taką osobą jak ty. -Serio?? - Jesteś taka inteligentna i... mądra i... myślę że twój plan jest wręcz świetny. -Em. Dzięki. Uznam to za komplement. Potem zaczynali realizować plan Octi. Bestią był krakenonica. Wystarczyło sprytnie zawiązać macki i... no właśnie. Koral nie posłuchał rozkazu i zamiast uderzyć w czubek głowicy uderzył w sam środek paszczy co spowodowało pęknięcie klejnotu. Octavia nie była zadowolona z tego powodu. Wyszła ze świątyni za pomocą portalu. -Nie! Octi zaczekaj ja nie chciałem!- biegnie za nią. Przeszedł przez portal. Zanim się obejrzał ona już siedziała na wagonie tam gdzieś. -Octavia!!!! Na wieczór Octi rozmawiała z Cymofan. - I tak po prostu zaatakował?- spytała się Cymofan. -Mhm- kiwnęła głową hybryda- Myślałam że pierwszy raz moje pomysły na coś się zdadzą a... Tak naprawdę doszło do skruszenia klejnotu. -O rety- zmartwiła się- wiesz co? Myślę że to tak naprawdę faktycznie jego wina. Ale pomyśl. 5000 lat z jedną zmutowaną kończyną, nigdy nie możesz iść na żywioł bo jeszcze komuś stanie się krzywda. Myślę że bardzo on teraz żałuje swego zachowania i pewnie chce,abyś ty mu wybaczyła. -Tak myślisz?- zasmuciła się. Wtem do domu wbiega Koral. Zdyszany bardzo. Dziewczyna wystraszyła się. Zauważył to. Powoli się opanował. Podszedł do sofy. Coś trzymał za plecami. -Em...-podrapał się po głowie-To tylko ja... -Oum... Wybacz- wstaje z sofy- Przestraszyłam się. -W-wiesz chciałem... -zarumienił się- chciałem Cię przeprosić. Tak bardzo chciałaś aby twój plan wypalił a ja... Wszystko zniszczyłem. Może to wszystko dlatego że pierwszy raz poczułem się silniejszy niż byłem wcześniej. Przyjmij te kwiaty na znak moich przeprosin. -Stokrotki- uśmiechnęła się- uwielbiam stokrotki. Dziękuję. - I wiesz co?- rzekł - Od dziś przysięgam, że będzie wszystko tak jak ty powiesz. Jesteś świetna, odważna i zdecydowana. Czyli taka jaka jest przywódczyni. -Dziękuję- lekko rumieni się- Przyjmuje twoje przeprosiny. Postacie *Octavia *Koral *Cymofan *Imperialny Granat (wspomniana) *Wolf(wspomniany) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Gdzieś gdzie zajdzie Słońce Kategoria:Kreatywność Kisieeeleeek05